memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found)
'' | miniseries = | minino = | author =Terry J. Erdmann & Paula M. Block | format =eBook | published =2014 | pages = | ISBN = | omnibus = | date = November 2385 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} ' Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found)' is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine eBook (the first original eBook release for the series) written by Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block (the authors of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) and published in 2014. The story takes place after the events of Star Trek: The Fall and features Quark. Publisher's description :Business is down at Quark's Public House, Café, Gaming Emporium, Holosuite Arcade, and Ferengi Embassy to Bajor. Way down. Lower level of hell down. The station is bustling, but residents and visitors are spending more time (and latinum) at the new 's park, sports fields, theater, swimming complex, and who knows what else, than they are at Quark's establishment. All of Quark's misfortunes just could be reversed, however, when he finds out that one of the steamiest holonovels to hit the Alpha Quadrant in years is up for grabs. And he has an inroad to acquiring it before anyone else. Or does he? References Characters :Ardon Broht • Broik • Cordray • Derf • Dixon Hill • Franti • Frool • Hetik • Felix Leech • M'Pella • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Rom • Pel • Quark • Rionoj • Ro Laren • Rom • Shmenge • Shmun • T'lana • Toby the Targ • Ziroma Julian Bashir • Bena • Jefferson Blackmer • Brunt • Jan Collins • Gint • Ishka • • Leeta • Mona Luvsitt • Odo • Jean-Luc Picard • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Treir Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Debauche • • Desire Island • Plaza • • Radioactive Residuals • Wrigley Intergalactic Spaceport • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Aaamazzara • Aljuli • Andoria • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Ferenginar • Gavara • Hell • Kri'stak • • Risa • Sapphire Spire Starships and vehicles :tram • WORM47 (shuttle) Furyk • runabout Races and cultures :Argelian • Bajoran • Bolian • Boslic • Edosian • Ellora • Ferengi • Gallamite • Human • Nausicaan • Pakled • Tarlac • Tellarite • Vulcan Andorian • Argrathi • Caitian • Dopterian • Kobheerian • Klingon • Romulan • Therbian • Trill symbiont • Wadi States and organizations :Broht and Forester • Orion Syndicate • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Wormhole Rent-a-Shuttle Dominion • Ferengi Commerce Authority Science and technology :air • business contact chip • combadge • companel • computer • fire • hail • Heisenberg compensator • hologram • holographic matrix • holonovel • holosuite • hour • industrial replicator • light • matrix-beam emitter • matter-assembly field manipulator • minireplicator • minute • multilateration algorithm • PADD • quasar • radioactive • recycler • refresher • replicator • shell • tachyon detector • warp core • waste extraction Ranks and titles :apprentice • businessman • dabo boy • entrepreneur • Federation President • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • high priestess • pirate • programmer • publisher • slave • sub-waiter • waiter • writer Games & works of fiction :Clado's Call • dabo • Galaxy of Borg-craft • Julian Bashir, Secret Agent • kaat-chag • Photons Be Free • Vulcan Love Slave • Vulcan Love Slave, Part II: The Revenge • Vulcan Love Slave, Volume III: Shmun's New Hope • Vulcan Love Slave IV: Lust's Latinum Lost Other references :Aldebaran sour mash • Altair water • bank • bar • • Borg Invasion of 2381 • business contact • cabin • casino • cave • clado • Corinthian leather • dartboard • day • digimark • district • Divine Treasury • drink • dunsel • embassy • Ferengi language • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Flarflandia • free drink card • glass • hew-mon • holo-hottie • Holo-Palooza • kahzinka • kanar • klatch • lampire fish • latinum • Lurian pentahedrol pyramid • Marauder Mo • money • moogie • mud • mugato • navigation console • planet • pocket • raktajino • reeta-hawk • sehlat • snail juice • souvenir • Speegal's Little Book of Legal Larceny • Spican flame gem • staircase • storage locker • Tarkalean tea • Therbian Thrill • Tholian silk • tongo • tube grub • wood • year Appendices Related media * " " * "Bar Association" * Legends of the Ferengi * "Author, Author" * "Reservoir Ferengi" * Revelation and Dust Images lust's Latinum Lost (and Found).jpg|Cover image. quark 2385.jpg|Quark. dS92.jpg|Deep Space 9 (II). Connections Timeline External link * category:eBooks category:dS9 eBooks